


I'm Sorry, Mom

by manskylark



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Homestuck, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Torchwood, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Emetophilia, M/M, Multi, Other, Vomiting, puking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manskylark/pseuds/manskylark
Summary: A collection of nsfw stories.





	1. Chapter 1

This is just place to put my disgusting smut and other nsfw stuff. Chapter titles will be pairings and one word summaries, should they apply. Most will depict m/m pairings purely because I, myself, am a gay man.

I will make sure all taboo or uncommon stuff will be thoroughly tagged and warned about. If I neglect something, don't be afraid to tell me.

If you enioy my writing and would like to see a specific pairing/situation, hit me up! I'll do it if I have the time.

Final note: I'm so fucking sorry, mom djdjdhhdhsnznhzjz


	2. Owen/Ianto - Emeto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - depictions of vomiting and unsanitary acts! If this makes you uncomfortable I implore you not to read!

They sat there in the cell, silence deafening. Of course Owen had ran away, of course Jack had sent Ianto to fetch him like a dog with a stick, of course he had to throw a punch, of course Ianto fought back, and of course they got arrested. 

Ianto looked over to Owen, who hadn't looked his way since he had entered the police car. There was a clear look of disappointment on his face. He knows how Owen is; he knows very, very well how riled up and angry and emotional he can get. But he didn't think he'd snap that easy. Jack should've gone, Jack should've talked to him. Jack knows what this all must be like, why couldn't he have gone. It was no use being angry at Jack, though. They were alone now and hopefully this was his chance to convince him to come back.

“I know what you're thinking.” The sudden proclamation scared Ianto, causing him to jump the slightest bit. “You're thinking ‘Why did I have to come deal with the mental dead man? Why me, god oh god why me.’”

“That's not at all what I'm thinking," Ianto says quickly, eyebrows furrowed.

"You don't have to lie to me. I know h-" Owen suddenly lurched as he shifted positions, turning to face the other man. Holding a fist to his mouth, he swallowed hard. "God damn it…"

Ianto doesn't need to say anything. He looks to Owen, softer this time, and his expression asks the question for him.

"The alcohol. I should've known my digestive system shut down… My body's not processing it so it's all just… sloshing inside me. Uhg, I need to get this shit out of me or else it'll never leave," he mumbled, standing up careful.

Ianto watched curiously as Owen lifted himself into a handstand on some folded towels. It was almost like he had done it before, but the thought of Owen doing gymnastics was a thought Ianto was going to explore in the comforts of his bed and not in front of the man himself. Wiggling and shifting, his slid his feet along the wall until he found just shy of the perfect position.

"I have to line my stomach up with esophagus so the liquid comes out," Owen explains, making fine tune adjustments, "I'm assuming there's no other safe way to get it to come up. Unless you have a stomach pump." Ianto ignored the sarcastic quip, instead focusing on Owen's exposed stomach.

"You're going to puke?"

Owen let out a sharp breath. "No, I'm gonna pee through my nose." Even upside down Iantos bitch face was clear as day, but there was a hint of nervousness behind it, making Owen smirk. Tea boy must be afraid of a little vomit.

"Almost ther-" Owen was cut off by a stream of salmon liquid practically shooting from his mouth. Tumbling onto his knees, chewed up olives and finger food strewn into a concoction of different drinks shot from his mouth. 

Ianto couldn't look away. Legs drawn up to his chest in order to hide a very embarrassing tent, his eyes were fixated on Owens swollen, wet lips and his own teary eyes, screwed tight. It lasted for no longer than a minute, before he knew it the puke had stopped. 

Owen opened his eyes to examine his...handy work. Tears flowed freely from his eyes as he let out a little hiccup, his hand quick to wipe away what was still on his face.

"Well, I feel worlds better." Picking himself up of the ground he looked to Ianto. Owen expected him be staring at the ground, disgust and uncomfort written across his face. Instead he was staring at Owen. Specifically his lips. Owen cocked his head, stepping closer and not minding the puke one bit. "You okay?"

They were so shiny from the bile, and they were puffier than he had ever seen. Fat tears of irritation rolled down his cheeks just centimeters away. The small moment of total vulnerability affected Ianto in ways he hadn't felt in years. Fuck, he wanted to kiss him. Ianto swallowed, blinking away his daze and looked Owen in the eyes.

"I'm...I'm fine. Just...haven't seen anyone vomit in a while. That was, uh...absolutely disgusting, but I'm very...I'm glad you feel better," Ianto finished off, a weak smile stretching his lips before disappearing a second later. He looked down at his cufflinks and began to fiddle with them, hoping Owen doesn't prod his odd behavior. But he knows Owen better than that. And Owen knows how Ianto is.

"Uh, huh… is that it?" Owen asked, stepping just the slightest bit closer as a bit more puke sputtered out of his mouth. Spitting at the ground, he studied Iantos face. It was flushed and had an unreadable expression. Owen was dying to know more. "Is that really it?"

Ianto looked back up at him; he somehow only became inches away. The smell of alcohol flooded the room but never reached Iantos nose. No, no, he was far too distracted to notice such trivial details. Owen coughed up a bit more bile as he pulled Ianto's legs back down, hesitating for only a second before straddling him.

Ah, yup, there it was. The strong, steady poke to the right of his ass answered all of Owens questions. A shit-eating smirk stretch across his face as he grinded down, causing Ianto to practically choke.

"Did my sick turn you on?" Owen asked, never one to beat around the bush, a light laugh in his voice. 

Owen always thought Ianto was pretty. It was part of the reason he joked about Jack hiring him for his looks alone. Honestly, if a man as attractive as Ianto came to Owen, begging and pleading to do any job, just to be apart of his organization, he can't say he'd deny him. Bright, blue eyes, a slender oval face, cliche pouty lips, and a voice as smooth as an undisturbed creek? Owen would be an idiot to not crush at least a little bit.

So the fact that this made him riled up gave Owen an intense ego boost. Either Ianto was way more messed up than he was, or anything Owen did aroused him and he was just really good at hiding it till now. Maybe even both. It thrilled Owen, his grin growing, as he grinded down on the taller mans lap.

"Does me puking turn you on?" Owen added, leaning closer, "does it make you want to bend me over and-" Ianto, remembering he was dealing with possibly the most annoying man he's ever known, crashed their lips together to shut Owen up. He could taste the alcohol, the acidicness of having sat in Owen's stomach for a while, and it caused him to moan softly into the other man's mouth.

Owen tried to kiss back, really he did, but Ianto was intense. After Owen moved in encouragement Ianto seemed to let the floodgates open. He nipped as his lips and pressed forward, his tongue seemed to be trying to lick up all the vomit still in the creases of Owens mouth. Owen didn't realize how big his hands were until they were vice gripped on his ass, pushing him down onto Iantos crotch.

Owen was fucking pumped. The End Of Owen Harper his ass, he was about to be fucked into oblivion by the one and only Ianto Jones, simply because he puked. Except, he wasn't because Ianto was pushing him off.

"Someone," he said quietly, in between quick pecks, "is coming. We can't do this here. When we get back, we'll pour a couple drinks and pick up where we're leaving off." Gathering themselves together, Owens cocky smirk firmly planted as he thought over the promise. They quickly returned to their earlier places as two guards and Jack were opening thick metal door, ready to release them. The guard were pissed at the mess, and Jacks booming laugh overrode it all, but Owen and Ianto were too distracted to pay any mind.


End file.
